Hot cold kisses
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Jace and clary are fighting, a lot. And clary is sick of being the one to crawl back to him, so now she is gonna wait for him to come to her, and with a little fire, and a big surprise for everyone else, How far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

clary was mad. Jace and her have been fighting constantly, over the stupidest things, it wasn't fair he just can't forgive himself, or he cant help but take things the wrong way, and when he realises he has he avoids you to punish himself, it's not right and clary is getting sick of it the had a fight yesterday.

**flash back**

"I TOLD YOU HE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU BACK! HE STILL LOBES YOU AND IS SPENDING LESS TIME WITH ISABELLE" Jace said.

they were arguing because Simon and Isabeele are having a loop whole, and she told Jace about it, from what she could tell he just came in and said. Stay away from Simon and I didn't like it.

"_HE'S NOT TRYING TO STEAL ME BACK! HE JUST WANTS SOME SPACE, YOUR A GUY YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!" I countered_

**_end of flash back_**

anyway that was the sort version of that, and this happened a lot a out different things, sometimes she would start the fight, but Clary believed it was because she was used to fighting with Jace, and she shouldn't. Usually she would come crawling back to Jace before the next day, but now she is going to end that now he must come back to her.

* * *

"are you alright" asked Simon.

Right now she was at his band practise. But she wasn't paying attention, apparently they had an huge gig, or something but she wasn't listening,it had been a week and she hasn't seen Jace, she didn't know how much longer she could take this, but his words snapped her out of her trance

" huh, yeah Im fine a-"

them Clary had An idea. It was risky, very risky and she may chicken out however, it might be the only way to get Jace to listen.

" Hey Simon I have a favor" she said with a smirk.

* * *

" why!?" Screeched Isabelle.

Simon new she hated coming to his gigs, she didn't want to sound rude for Simon but he knew, so he shouldn't aske. She was at the dinner table with Jace sitting on her right, whatching, and listening to this conversation, he had a smile of amusement on his face.

"_look just show up okay" he said sighing._

" why" she noted the edge ice and uncertainty in his voice.

_" just come and bring Jace" then he hung up and she slammed her mobile shut and placed it on the table._

" what was that about?" Asked Jace sliding some food in.

" We're going out tommorow" she said blankly.

" Why?"

" I don't know"

* * *

she was at the pandemonium, and Simon and his band was finishing if the song. The stage had changed it had more mystical colours on it, like blue purple and grey it was moving with magic, or maybe it was the light but she doubt it. she stopped sweating a few minutes ago, and thought she was going to again but her mind drifted.

This was where she met jace. When she first caught his scent of soap, when she first looked at his beautiful face, when she saw his halo of blond hair and beautiful eye's she felt like crying, Would she hurt Jace on what she was about to do? Will he never understand? Or has she already lost him?

" Alright tonight we have a new blood" he did know there were vampire's down there right? " and give an applaud for clary, I wore a cloak that was read to mtch my hair, and look mysterious, and I will pull it at the end. I knew that Luke, mum, Simon, the band members, Maia, Jordan, Isabelle and even Maryse were there, I guess they decided to tag along even Magnus. And I began.

**yeah you,**

**change your mind,**

**like a girl changes clothes,**

**yeah you p.m.s like a bitch I would know,**

**You over think, and talk cryptically,**

**i should know that your no good for me,**

****I lifted the coat and revealed my face, and everyone of my friends, including mum's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and a few with there mouths gaped.

**cause your hot then your cold,**

**your yes then your no,**

**your in then Your out,**

**your up then your down**

**your wrong when it's right**

**your black and it's white**

**we fight we breakup,**

**we kiss we make out,**

**you **

**you don't really want to stay oh**

**you,**

**you don't really want to go oh,**

**cause your hot then your cold**

**your yes then your no,**

**your in then you out,**

**your up then your down,**

**your black when it's white,**

**we used to be just like twins so to speak**

**the same energy,**

**now a dead battery,**

**used to laugh about the thing**

**now your plain boring,**

**I should no that your not gonna change,**

**cause you hot then your cold ,**

**your yes then your no,**

**your in then your out,**

**your up then your down,**

**your wrong when it's right,**

**your black when it's white**

**we fight we break up,**

**we kiss we make up,**

**you,**

**you don't really wasn't to stay oh**

**you,**

**you don't really want to go oh,**

**your hot then you cold,**

**your yes then your no,**

**your in then your out **

**your up then your down,**

**your wrong when it's right,**

**your black when it's white,**

**we fight we break up,**

**we kiss we make out,**

**so what call the doctor**

**got a case of a love by faller,**

**still colda start,**

**just can't get off this rock,**

**cause you change your mind like a girl changes clothes,**

**cause you hot then your cold**

**your yes then your no**

**your in then your out**

**your up the Your down **

**your wrong when it's right**

**you black when it's white**

**we fight we break up,**

**we kiss we make out x2**

** you **

**you don't really want yo stay oh,**

**you,**

**you **

**don't really want to go oh,**

**your hot then your cold,**

**your yes then your no your in then your out,**

**your up then your down.**

I finish and to my surprise everyone applauded then I walk of stage, towards there table. They have their mouth open and Maia instantly gives me a hug.

" If you were a wolf I'd love to hear you howl" she said with a smile.

" Since when can you sing" said Alec.

" Always I guess" I look at Jace and nod my head towards the door, he nods and follows.

* * *

**" **so sinse when can you sing?" He asked.

it was an awkward silence. He seemed sad, this is the same alley where we made out and izzy interupted. I think he was trying to hide that he's upset, bBut he is terrible at that.

" Always" I replied.

" Is that how you feel?" He asked.

" Yes, i love you more than anything, and you need to trust my love for like I trust you love for me" I said smiling, then he smiled and kissed me.

I felt a shock wave goo through my body, and a tingling at my toes. He smiled when I rapped my arms around him, and we had our body's so close, it was hot. It was passionate we both didn't want it to end, people were probably staring but we didn't car, and I felt a warmth at my throat.

" we kiss we make up" I sang when we broke.

and we both laughed, and said in eachothers eyes.

i love you


	2. I need your help

**Authors note.**

**i need your answers should I add more words to the chapters or are you guys happy with 2000 words.**

**i know this is probably a waste of time but I want to improve my stories.**

**should I do**

**3000**

**2500**

**or are you happy with 2000,**

**and if you can recommend any books or anime with,**

**supernatural I don't mind romance , (and anime I would like english dub) action I would be most grateful**

**i know I am probably being rude but please help me**

**that is all,**


End file.
